


Prisoner of Weakness

by Spanish_Senpai



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Captivity, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Markiplier - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Whump, dark abuse, dark is a pet, felix is a background character, jack is a demon catcher/hunter, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mark is a demonologist, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanish_Senpai/pseuds/Spanish_Senpai
Summary: Dark used to live a cushy, isolated life in Hell and that was just the way he liked it. His natural thirst for knowledge led him to the human world where his whole life was turned upside down.As humans, the laughing stock of Hell, captured him and sold him as a pet, to his disgust, his life is probably at its lowest and there is no sign of hope for his future. Until, rescue comes in the form of a new prison.But maybe this scientist assigned to research his rare species is willing to give Dark a chance to be free again.Just so y'all know this story is an AU and Dark is quite OOC in this. Also I don't know how to do descriptions.





	1. Just Some Quick Notes

Hello everyone!

I know a few of you have been anticipating the creation of this fanfiction! I hope it brings you joy to see it finally here!

Now to clear things up from the get go; Dark is not a Neko. He is, simply put, still a demon but with some of my own AU's added to him. This 'chapter' was created to tell you about some of those AUs.

This is a small reference sheet for what Dark looks like. His feet are supposed to have claws but I forgot them, whoopsie.

Dark is part of a rare species among many other kinds in Hell. He is still prideful and condescending. But also has a thirst for knowledge, especially about humans since there is little up to date information about them. He doesn't make deals with people to get there souls or whatever, he actually avoids as much socializing as possible.

Now the demons in this world hardly ever look as human as Dark does. That's part of why Dark's species is rare since other demons are based more on brute strength while Dark's is based more on camouflage and learning. Demons will not hesitate to kill something that looks weaker, especially if it looks human.

Now, with that out of the way, more information about Dark's species will, or should be, revealed in the story. Actually I might have over shared here, whoopsie, again. ^__^'

I hope none of you are angry that he is not a Neko, but I really couldn't see him as one since I find them to be very docile. Already I've made Dark a lot weaker and more pitiful than his canon counter part.

Well that's all I have to say! The first chapter should be up soon!


	2. Is This Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is taken from his current prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the real Chapter 1 of Prisoner of Weakness!
> 
> Why do I make such cheesy titles? Whatever.
> 
> Now hopefully you read the note before this chapter. I would recommend reading it if you haven't, but I can't really tell you what to do.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! Hopefully updates won't be as slow as To Be, but let's be real here! ^__^

Dark yawned and stretched in his pile of blankets and pillows. His body was stiff and sore from sleeping on the floor and his neck was bruised and burned from the bulky shock collar adorned around his throat. He rubbed at the area around his throat before sitting up with a quiet groan and palming his eyes. Dark just wanted to sit there and relax for a moment; maybe forget that his life sucked.

A door to his right creaked open, startling Dark from his quiet musings. He involuntarily shrunk into himself as a man walked out. Said man chuckled at the demon's reaction but didn't stop to torment him on his way downstairs to the living room. Mentally, Dark braced himself for another day of agony. His body still ached from the past week of abuse. Old and new bruises painted his body and face as a collage of blues, purples, and yellows. One of his right wrists sent shots of pain up his arm whenever he moved it and his hip forced him to limp painfully because of a sharp pain that occurred when he put any pressure on it. His left eye was mostly closed from the 3 long scratches that cut down his face; he'd grown slightly numb to the stinging that constantly radiated from them. All in all, he was a pretty beat up demon.

He groaned, muffled by a pillow. He didn't want to go through this today or any other day. Black tears built up in his eyes, but Dark wiped them away angrily. Ever since he'd been forced here his emotions were so much harder to control. It was embarrassing for a demon as aware of himself as he was.

Slowly, he started to get up, using the wall behind him as a support. A hiss of pain escaped his grit teeth as his hip protested. He was just about to leave his captor's study, which was attached to his bedroom, when a door suddenly slammed open downstairs and too many voices were yelling. Startled, though he'd never admit it out loud, he scrambled backwards to his corner, falling back onto his 'bed' in the process.

Loud footfalls started stomping up the stairs and Dark's heart was pounding hard in his chest. The door burst open and four armored humans stomped into the room, thick, clear shields in front of them and dressed in all black. They reminded Dark of the nearly identical soldiers that he'd seen guarding a palace near his home in Hell. They were pointing their guns everywhere and Dark braced an arm in front of him when a gun was pointed at him.

They made cries of alarm when they saw his eyes and pointed ears. They knew he was a demon and that meant he was a threat.

Dark suddenly cried out in pain when the psycho who 'owned' him activated his shock collar, unable to defend himself as electricity paralyzed him. The sudden noise startled one of the humans enough for them to fire of their gun near his head. When the shock stopped, Dark was left gasping and shaking, gripping the collar with his good hand as he processed that his left ear felt warm from the bullet whizzing past him so closely.

Suddenly a human shot forward and grabbed a fist full of Dark's hair while another twisted his hands behind his back, clicking enchanted handcuffs shut around his wrists. Dark couldn't stop a choked groan when his wrist screamed at him from being forced into the awkward angle. The enchantment on the handcuffs was the same as the collar and made him physically weaker. The pain of his injuries was heightened even more, and he could barely stop himself from screaming again.

The human let go of his hair when they made sure he was secured. Two others grabbed him by his arms and hauled him up. Dark's hip immediately made his knees collapse under him, huffing from the strain of keeping his pain to himself. They yelled at him and demanded him to get up even though moving his leg was pure agony now. His eyes were watering to his embarrassment. They shoved him up again, but he just collapsed to the floor with a solid thump. Breathless from pain, he wheezed, "S-Stop, I-I ca-can't."

He hoped they wouldn't try to make him get up again. Instead they called for some of the people downstairs to come assist them in searching the rest of the upstairs while the 4 original humans crowded around Dark.

Two of the humans crouched down next to him, one holding down by his shoulders while the other started applying pressure to different points on his leg. When he got near his hip, Dark squirmed and hissed a little. He hoped that was all the human had been looking for, but when the fingers suddenly jabbed right onto the sore part of his hip, he flinched away harshly and cried out, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. The human tightened their grip on him while another pinned his leg down, allowing the hem of his filthy sweatpants to be pulled down until a dark, ugly bruise was visible.

Dark's heart was pounding as the human reached for the very bruised and swollen skin around his hip. The human brushed a thumb over it lightly, making Dark wince and clench his teeth. He started to pant and screwed his eyes closed, trying to distract himself from the horrible ache and stop further tears. The humans were talking about him, but Dark couldn't focus on what they were saying.

A few more humans arrived from downstairs and they all began talking. Finally, Dark was forced to his feet again, but he was leaning against one of the humans so most of his weight was off his leg. He understood that this was as good as it was going to get for him and tried to ignore how much it still hurt to walk. He'd find little sympathy with these people.

They led Dark down the stairs and through the lavish entryway until they were outside where many cop cars were parked. Dark jumped when he heard a sudden, angry yell of "YOU!" The source of the loud shout was his captor who was struggling against the armored humans trying to handcuff him. The enraged man broke away from the armored humans holding him and charged at Dark. Yelping, Dark scrambled back and fell to the concrete path as his leg gave out yet again. He clenched his eyes shut, expecting to be attacked. He was surprised when he heard a shout of pain and a whump instead as the man was shoved to the ground by two of the humans surrounding him.

Dark hated the swell of gratitude and relief that he felt, and the way his heart's rapid beating calmed as the humans made a wall between him and the   
psycho.

More unarmored humans arrived and forced him to get up again before taking him over to one of the many black and white cars that flashed a blue and red so bright it hurt Dark's sensitive eyes; or rather eye, since his left one wasn't exactly very useful. Dark didn't get a chance to see his captor again before he was shoved into the back of the car, falling on his left side to, luckily, avoid hurting himself further.

Dark yelped as something sharp pierced the flesh of his arm and he was injected with a drug.

Immediately after the needle was pulled out, Dark began to feel tired. He fought to keep his eyes open, but he was too weak to fight off a toddler. He succumbed to the drug's effects and fell limp across the backseat of the car, passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter full of the good stuff!
> 
> I make no claim of being a professional in any kind of medical field, I just used Google a lot. So if this isn't realistic, well that's why.
> 
> Bye now!


	3. Just Another Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark finds himself in (maybe) better conditions, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm honestly surprised people were interested in this since Dark is so out of character! But I'm glad people like it! 
> 
> Enjoy this spicy boi!

When he woke up again, the first thing he noticed was how cold the floor was. The chill made him shiver and open his eye to look for one of his blankets. He expected to see the wooden walls of a study, but instead bright white attacked his eye. He shut his eye quickly and rubbed it as it watered from being blinded.

When he opened it again, he sat up quickly in shock at his surroundings, hitting his head on the low ceiling. He rubbed his head and sat up a little more carefully. He growled as he realized he was in a small metal cage. If he had to guess, he'd say it was about 3 ft by 3 ft. The ceiling, floor, and back wall were made of stainless steel, while the other three walls were metal bars. The bars opposite the back wall had hinges and a keypad on them. Dark assumed that was the door. Outside the cage he could see the wall to the left covered in counters and shelving; he shivered as he realized there were restraints and sharp tools hanging up. In the middle of the room was an exam table with more restraints on it. To the right was a single door. There were no windows and the walls and floor were all white. This was exaggerated by the bright fluorescent lighting.

Turning his attention away from his new prison, Dark started to evaluate himself. The cuffs on his wrists were gone and a white cast was on the hurt one. Dark could barely move his fingers but when he did the pain that flared was dull.

His clothes were also new. He wore light blue scrubs, that he assumed were for lab rats like he probably was. The clothes were thin and had almost not insulation, but they were clean and that's what made Dark decide they were better than what he had been wearing. Dark noted that he was clean as well. His collar was still present though and it was still tight enough to rub against his throat whenever he moved his head, making him cringe as the burned flesh was constantly irritated. The demon also discovered the bandage wrapped around his eye when he tried to open it.

Dark attempted to shift to a more comfortable position, but quickly stopped and hissed when his hip flared with a familiar terrible pain. He stopped moving and lifted his shirt to look at his hip and was surprised at the stitches he saw there. Apparently, whatever had been wrong with his hip and been more serious than he'd originally thought. He groaned and hissed again as his sore body protested any kind of movement. Eventually, Dark was leaning against the back of the cage and looking out into the laboratory looking room.

Dark couldn't help but feel pampered all the same; he was clean, freshly clothed, and in almost no pain. This was the best he'd been feeling for a while.

While all that stuff was great, Dark couldn't help but cringe as his stomach clenched in pain. It made sense considering it'd been almost time for him to be fed again. These people probably didn't know that though and his old captor would most definitely not go out of his way to tell them that.

Dark was startled from his thoughts when the door began making beeping sounds and the handle was turning. With a click the door swung open and several people in white lab coats walked in, all too busy talking about their clipboards to notice Dark at first. Without realizing, Dark pressed himself into the back of the cage trying to hide in the darkest part. The humans milled around the cabinets and talked about things Dark didn't understand, before one of them noticed he was awake. With a shout of alarm the other three turned to gawk at the demon. One finally ran to the door and called for more humans and soon Dark was surrounded by a group of peering, curious faces.

Dark hated the sudden attention and quickly looked at his lap to avoid locking any eyes. His hair managed to cover his eye while he fiddled with the cast on his wrist.

He could hear them mumbling to each other and themselves about him, "an oddity" "sure that's a demon?" "won't even look up" "never seen one like it" "must be rare".

Dark gritted his teeth at being called an "it". Why couldn't they just go away and leave him alone?

Another set of footsteps suddenly walked into the room and the chatter died down as all the humans stood up straight to face the new person.

"Dr. Kjellberg, the demon is awake," one of the human's said.

"I can tell. You're all chattering so much I can hear you down the hall," Dr. Kjellberg said icily.

The human shut his mouth at that and the rest of them looked embarrassed. Dr. Kjellberg began walking towards his cage, the group of humans parting to let him through. He knelt in front of Dark's cage, peering in at the demon. Dark attempted to press himself harder into the wall behind him without calling attention to the action. The doctor seemed to notice anyway though if his quirked eyebrow said anything about it.

Suddenly he stood up and turned to face the other humans, "I want everyone out, now! Except for Fischback."

All the humans grumbled and reluctantly left the room until only Dr. Kjellberg and a man with fluffy black hair remained. The human, "Fischback" Dark told himself, stepped closer to Dr. Kjellberg. Dark was surprised to see his face looked almost exactly like his. His face was schooled into mild curiosity.

"You wanted me to stay, Dr. Kjellberg?" he asked with a deep, resonating voice.

"I want to put you on the assignment of studying this new breed of demon. Normally we euthanize them once we get them into custody, but this is a type we've never seen before. Already he is acting more calmly than any other demon we have brought here. I want you to try and get as much data as possible about his species. I believe you shouldn't have too much trouble with this assignment, huh Mark?" Dr. Kjellberg asked with a smile.

"No sir, I can definitely handle this," Mark replied, his voice showing excitement at the thought.

"Well then your assignment begins now. Most of your other projects will be passed onto the others. From what I hear this news should make you quite happy." Dr. Kjellberg gave him a knowing smirk at that, "The rest of the projects you will also work on. All the current information we have on the demon is in that filling cabinet."

Fischback smiled and ran a hand through his hair, laughing a bit, "Uh, yes sir, thank you."

Dr. Kjellberg left the room then, leaving Dark alone with Mark. Mark didn't even glance at Dark before going to the cabinet apparently full of information about him. Dark was fine with this if Mark didn't try to touch him or something like that. Dark relaxed against the back of the cage, intent on keeping an eye on Mark as he moved around the room and read a folder.

Against his will, Dark's eye began to drift close. His hunger and pain made him exhausted as he attempted to battle against falling asleep. It wasn't hard for sleep to win. His breathing soon turned into soft breaths and his world to black as he went limp.

Mark smirked when he peaked out of the corner of his eye and saw that he'd easily won the waiting game. The folder in his hands said the demon might be similar to a human, in which he would be tired after so much trauma. He had been prepping a sedative for the demon while he'd been waiting. Sleep would not be enough to keep Mark safe from anything the demon might try to do.

Making sure there were no bubbles in the sedative, Mark walked over to the cage and crouched in front of it. The leg with the injured hip was closest to Mark. The scientist pushed up the pants leg and jabbed the needle into the demon's leg. He was quick to inject the drug while the demon shot awake again and yelped as it tried to jerk its hurt leg away.

The drug almost instantly made the demon go limp again, although he was awake this time. While Mark was changing out his collar, he might get to learn more about the demon's pain tolerance and get some samples that the lab didn't have. He scoffed as he recalled they hadn't even gotten a bone marrow sample.

Mark let a minute pass to make sure the sedative was in full effect before he opened the door. He was careful with the demon's injured leg as he pulled him out and lifted him bridal style. He had little sympathy for demons but that didn't mean he wanted to outright hurt one, especially if it hadn't even tried attacking anyone. He did note, with some humor, that the demon was glaring at him and weakly twitching its fingers.

"L-Leee . . . go . . . eeee," the demon tried to speak, but the sedative had made it hard to move his jaw and tongue to speak. Mark was fascinated by the demon wanting to communicate using words.

He placed the demon on the exam table and strapped down its arms, legs, and torso tightly. Each part had two leather straps holding it down.

Opening a drawer, Mark pulled out some sharp scissors to cut the cloth collar off. The electrical function of it had been disabled as soon as the remote made it to the lab. He felt the demon tense as the cold metal touched his skin.

As he cut the thick fabric away, he began to see the bruises and what looked like electrical burns all around the demon's throat. This had been mostly hidden by the collar itself so it had remained untreated. Mark found himself wincing in sympathy. If the demon were human he was sure it would be incredibly painful. Based off the experiments done to other demons, the burn probably only felt like a scratch, metaphorically of course. He pulled the collar away and placed it on the table next to him.

He grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on before rubbing one of the burns to see how bad it was. The demon tensed and whimpered at the pressure on the burn. Mark jerked his hand away and watched as the demon flexed its hands in and out of fists and panted. He was shocked though he knew he probably shouldn't be. It was obvious from the start that this demon was going to be different from any other they'd seen.

"Alright, I'm sorry, calm down demon," Mark said trying to get the demon to breath normally. "I won't do it again, but you need to breath."

The demon seemed all to willing to try and follow his order. While his chest was moving rapidly, Mark turned away and grabbed some burn cream and bandages. The demon didn't need to be in pain like that. "Hold still, this might be uncomfortable for a second," Mark told the demon.

Dark hissed at the pain that followed as something cold was put on his neck. He still couldn't move or try to pull away from the hands causing him pain. The cream was put all around his throat and then a bandage was applied as well. Dark swallowed thickly to see how tight it was and was surprised when he could still breath normally.

"That should feel a little better," Mark said mostly to himself. He turned away from the demon, and grabbed his new electric collar and remote out of a drawer. The bandages wouldn't hinder the electricity affecting the demon, which relieved Mark since the alternative was usually guns or corporal punishment that would hurt a lot more than the collar. 

As the pain on his throat lessened, Dark felt his limbs grow limp again with no adrenaline to fuel them. He saw Mark approach him with the sleek metal collar and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nobody was willing to give him a break were they? It clicked closed around his throat and was just about as tight as his old one. At least now the bandage would stop it from hurting his burns as much.

Mark began undoing all the straps, moving quickly since the sedative would begin to wear off soon. He picked the demon up again and put him back in the cage. He made sure he was out of the way before closing the door. 

"Today was pretty chill, but I don't think you'll like what'll happen tomorrow," Mark said with a chuckle. He talked mostly because the room was too quiet for him. He doubted the demon cared what he said. Mark walked over to the door and switched the light off before exiting the lab. 

Dark heard a click as the door was locked and he was left alone again. 

Exhaustion crept along his eyelids once more with the dark of the room only aiding it. Blinking slowly, Dark fell asleep thinking about what Mark had warned about tomorrow and feeling dread pool in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! I'm working on the next one right now! 
> 
> Now if you're wondering where the next chapter of To Be is, that is also in the works! I'll try to have it done soon, but as usual, no promises!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
